What's been left untold
by AlWindy
Summary: When stories are left open, imaginations run wild and fanfiction ensures. So many spins could be taken on the Kensi and Deeks progression between Recovery and Frozen Lake and I thought I'd share mine with you. "She's still yet to say explicitly what she means but there is no way his pointing that out now, not when she's sitting there, putting her full faith and trust in him"


_This is my Christmas gift to you. All of you who have read my stories and sent so much love over this past year, especially those of you who gave me so much encouragement with 'Friday Nights' (Im sorry I've currently abandoned it - hopefully Ill get the vibe back soon). Thank you all :) - This little one shot has been in my head for a while. I love how the writers left the end of 'Recovery' so up in the air - my imagination went wild so I thought I'd write some of my thoughts down on paper and share them with you. Merry Christmas to you all and a happy new year! See you on here again soon._

He'd like to think he's pretty good at schooling his features and hiding his true feelings. He has, after all, practically lasted three years around Kensi without saying 'what he actually means'. In that moment however, as Kensi slowly pulls out her chair and leaves their supposed date, he knows that his emotions are out in the open for all to enjoy. It wouldn't take someone sitting in front of their computer, replaying the scene over and over again to see the disappointment wash over his face, closely followed the shock and disbelief as he realises Kensi isn't denying him, but instead quite possibly embracing _them_. In fact he is one hundred percent sure the waiter who wakes him from his hazy mind is internally chuckling at the dope who is sitting there looking like a lost puppy when a smoking hot woman is waiting for him by the front entrance.

'Excuse me sir?' The waiter asks in a jovial tone. 'Are you ready to order, or has your girlfriend got other things on her mind.'

Deeks is again one hundred percent certain, this time that his eyes grow visibly wider, not only at the waiter's suggestive remark, but also the term girlfriend. None the less, he is quick with an apology and drops a few bills onto the table (another form of apology he supposes) as he hastily makes his way to the front door.

As he and Kensi step outside into the fresh air no words are exchanged. The nervous energy surrounding them is almost sickening. _'Play it cool_.' He scolds himself. Deeks sucks in a deep breath, steps slightly behind Kensi and offers his hand to the small of her back, ever so lightly guiding her towards his car. A small smile on her account lets him know its okay.

Finally he leaves his partners side, jumping into the driver's seat, placing the keys in the ignition. 'So,' he turns to properly look at her for the first time since leaving the restaurant, voice cracking with nerves. 'Where am I taking you?'

Kensi returns his gaze. He can see she's jumpy, just doing a much better job at hiding it. She sucks in a lung full of air before replying with a steady tone. 'Take me where ever you'd like Deeks.'

He watches her for a minute, trying to gauge what she wants. She's still yet to say explicitly what she means but there is no way his pointing that out now, not when she's sitting there, putting her full faith and trust in him to make the right move for their partnership/relationship.

'Right.' He finally looks away, pulling the Chevy out of the parking lot as silence engulfs them once more.

'But if you dare take me for bloody Taco's after I've just sacrificed a meal here for you, I will pull my gun out Deeks.'

...

Their partnership is back in sync for a while after that. The car trip to Deeks' place is filled with the odd small talk and comfortable silence. They make their way up the apartment stairs, side by side, shoulders bumping as he makes a funny quip about the old man down the hall. Deeks holds the door to his apartment open for Kensi and she enters ahead of him, copping the full force of an extremely excitable Monty.

'Hey boy.' Kensi greets the friendly mutt, squatting down by the door way for a proper hello where kisses can be shared.

Deciding that it's best not to ogle Kensi's backside, Deeks squeezes past the pair, heading towards his kitchen.

'So?' He asks, leaning on the door frame which connects the living space to the food. 'Would you like something to eat? Or a drink maybe?'

Kensi hauls herself up off the ground coming to stand directly in front of her partner. She opens her mouth to speak, but pauses as Monty returns to her side jumping up, clearly not finished with the kisses. She shakes her head at the dog and lets out a warm chuckle, pushing him down before meeting Deeks' eyes.

'I think Monty's more of a man then you are.' She casually suggests in a joking manner. Deeks understands though.

'Is not.' He frowns, awkwardly scratching at his head of golden locks.

Kensi simply smiles a gorgeous beaming grin at him and shuffles a little closer. 'Prove it.'

And with that, Deeks decides it's about time he grew some balls. He leans in and kisses the girl. It is just as he remembers, her soft lips meshing with his, the butterflies it produces in his stomach. Unlike the last time their lips met, there is no rush or doubts to compete with. Both take their time familiarising themselves with this new, exotic feeling (cause yeah his hook up sessions with the lovely ladies at the local bar – the one that sells flavoured condoms, and her numerous one night stands have never, ever felt like this). They allow each other's hands to explore new curves – cheekbones, hip, very low backside and well defined stomaches, but eventually the need for air forces separation of some extent upon them. Taking a moment, Deeks pulls back realising what he has to do.

'Kens,' he begins as her dizzy smile dazzles him. 'I just want you to know...I, that was amazing but, I just...I don't...when I said I wanted to be at my place with you... that wasn't meant as some kind of innuendo...' He releases her from his arms, hoping it will help him to speak coherent English again. It doesn't matter though because Kensi gets it.

'A drink or two would be great thanks Deeks. That is if you don't mind me crashing here...' She pauses flicking her gaze to his lips while biting her own. 'And if you have some form of pyjamas I could loan of course.'

All he can do is smile like a goof.

...

It's a deafening sound that rouses her. She twists into her pillow noting the familiar scent yet not placing it as her own. Without opening her eyes she can feel a presence leaning above her followed by the slamming of a hand on something plastic before silence engulfs the room. Deciding she really should open her eyes, Kensi wakes to find her shaggy man sitting up in bed beside her.

'Sorry.' He shrugs looking a little guilty. 'I would have turned the alarm clock off sooner but you wanted to sleep on my side of the bed so...' He rubs his hands up and down his face hoping it will give him an extra boost of energy because as it currently stands, he most certainly does not want to get out of bed this morning.

Kensi twists onto her back, arms draped in his old LAPD shirt coming to rest above her head as she closes her eyes once more, smile ghosting her lips.

'Ugh Kens?' Deeks pulls the doona from his pyjama clad legs before reaching over, his hand fluttering gently down her arm. 'As much as I hate to say it, if you don't wake up now we probably won't have time to drop by your place before work.'

Refusing to open her eyes she frowns slightly before turning on her side, furrowing up against him, her brown curls draping across his leg. 'Go shower Deeks.' She muffles into his hip. 'I'm just gonna stay here for five more minutes.'

He shakes his head in amusement, softly tucking her hair behind her ear before regretfully getting out of bed and doing as he's told. She's still curled up in the blankets when he steps back out but he decides for his safety its best he makes the coffee before trying to wake her again. Thankfully though, while he's busy in the kitchen, the sound of the shower been turned on catches his attention and he sighs in relief that he won't have to deal with a tired and possibly irritable Kensi.

Ten minutes later, and only fifteen minutes before they are due to begin work Deeks finally lays eyes on her again. Dressed in the same gear she was wearing last night (she doesn't really have any other option he supposes) and wet hair tied back in a pony tail, she graciously accepts the coffee he offers with a kiss to his scruffy cheek.

Deeks returns the gesture before drowning the rest of his coffee, hoping to hide his lopsided grin. 'How are we going to play this?' He asks moving about to collect his work bag and car key.

Kensi gives a carefree shrug of her shoulders. 'Just drop me a block or two from OSP's and I'll walk the rest.'

He nods before looking her up and down. 'And what about this?' He points to her shirt and jeans. 'You're wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday, princess.'

Kensi simply rolls her eyes. 'Just play it cool and we'll be fine. Trust me Deeks, no one will notice that.'

...

It doesn't take long for everyone to notice.


End file.
